Letters to Hikaru
by Kitsune Curoryu
Summary: Hikaru has gone off to the army. These are the letters he and his sister write to each other. OCs and OOC behaviour. Implied Haruhi/Hikaru. Implied Twincest if you squint.
1. 1 Through 10

So my sister and I started a roleplay for Ouran High School Host Club based off of one of our fanfictions from it. In the fanfiction, Tamaki finds out he has a younger half sister (Sophia, my character) and the twins finally reveal that they have a triplet (Kiseki, my sister's character). This specific roleplay is after Hikaru goes into the army. Kiseki and Hikaru are sending letters back and forth. Hikaru has been gone for a few months and him and Kaoru got into a fight before he left.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Warnings: Um...I don't think there's any... Really...

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number one.

Hey, we miss you! Me and Kaoru, I mean. Mom and Dad do, too, but they don't like to talk about it. What's it like over there? Tell us everything. Write it all down. We're keeping a map of where you are in the world. We bought a map. It's in music room three. Haruhi said to tell you hi, and Honey-senpai misses you and hopes you'll come back soon. We all do. Kyoya-senpai has been acting funny lately. I think he misses you, too. Tamaki-senpai orders you not to get killed out there. He's proud of you. And so am I. You're very brave, Hikaru. Someday, when you have children, you'll have great stories to tell them. They'll be so proud to have you as their father. Mori-senpai says that when you return you will have honor, and pride. Just...don't change too much, okay? Kaoru's become a zombie. Me and Sophia can't seem to get him to cheer up. It's like he's a rock. I don't want both of you to change. It seems so dark around here lately. Well, I have to study for my midterms. I'll be waiting for the next letter!

Love,

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Things are pretty mellow over here for the moment being. There haven't been any attacks, and we're still in the training stage, so I won't be seeing any action. Hey, you tell Tamaki that he's not the boss of me anymore, will ya? But I will definitely try my hardest. As for Kaoru...hm... Bother him for me. Tell him he better cheer up or I'm not gonna kiss him when I get back. Okay? And I'll try not to change. We have to get some stupid haircut though....I can't believe I'm gonna be nearly bald.... DON'T TELL HARUHI!!!! As for my personality, do you really think I'm gonna be a different person when I get back? I'll be older and nearly bald. And I'll have muscles. That's another thing, tell Kaoru that he'd better start working out or we won't look similar anymore.

Oh...and Kiseki? Will you tell him to look after Haruhi for me?

Anyways... I have to go. Training in the field soon. Write soon.

Hikaru.

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Is the training hard? And I told Tamaki. He laughed. He said as soon as you get back he'll be sure to boss you around a lot. I bothered Kaoru. He's gotten a little better. And he's tried working out, but he's simply a wimp. Though it's really funny to watch. He said he'll be sure to stay grumpy. ;) I told Haruhi (Sorry!) and she said that it may be an improvement. And she laughed. That stupid haircut is called a buzz cut. And you won't be nearly bald. Kaoru promised he'd look after Haruhi-chan. And...About your personality...well...never mind. Everyone wishes you luck and hopes you come home soon!

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

The training's not too hard... You get used to it, at least. It's definitely different, being so physically active and working so hard... But I can deal. You tell Kaoru that I'm going to sling him over my shoulder when I get home if he doesn't keep trying. And if he doesn't cheer up. I'll be fine. Handling a gun isn't as hard as I thought it'd be. And what was that about my personality?

Oh...would I call this letter number four, or letter number two?

Tell everyone I said thanks and I'll be home ASAP.

~Hikaru.

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

I guess you'll be in great shape huh? As for the guns, well...I guess I'll never know much about that. Kaoru has been doing really good, actually. He's taken up boxing and he seems to be really enjoying it. He's gotten pretty good. Mom misses you. And Dad does too, even though he doesn't talk about it much. Be careful out there okay? And this would be letter number five. If you're counting. Everyone said you're welcome. And...Your personality...welll...you may not have noticed, but...you've changed a lot since you left. And I'm proud of you. You've inspired everyone back over here. I love you, and I miss you.

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number six.

Yeah, I'm in good shape. I can't see the muscles yet, but I can feel them. It'll be weird if I get a six-pack or something. And, if mom and dad'll let me teach you and Hikaru, we _might _be able to go to a shooting range or something. Kaoru's boxing? Is Mori-senpai his teacher? And...Tell mom and dad I miss them too... Has my personality really changed? Huh...no, I didn't notice... You said I inspired everyone. Does that mean Honey-senpai's gonna join the army or something? Anyways, we're almost done with training. We're supposed to be seeing some real combat soon.

Love you too, miss you lots.

~Hikaru

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number seven.

I'm glad you're taking good care of yourself over there. It'll definitely be weird to see you with muscles. I think it would be fun to go to a shooting range. Mori-senpai practices with Kaoru, but I don't know who his teacher is. Mom sends her love. And Dad said to tell you he's really proud of you. Honey-senpai was saying he was gonna go join you in the army so that he could make sure you didn't get killed. Mori-senpai nearly fainted. Be careful. I hope you don't get into anything too big right away. Hope to see you soon!

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number eight

Tell Honey-senpai I'll be fine. I was joking about him joining the army. How's Kyoya-senpai doing? And Tamaki? How about Kaoru? I mean, besides boxing, what's he doing? I hope he's not sulking around.

Oh, I almost forgot. We're gonna be deploying to Iraq soon. Just thought you'd like to know, so you can put it on that map of yours.

Love you!

~Hikaru

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number nine.

Honey-senpai is determined. But he said he'll wait until you realize you need his help. Kyoya-senpai...I don't know. He hasn't been coming around lately. Tamaki is okay. A little bit more touchy, but he's alright. Kaoru's been doing his boxing and hanging out with Haruhi and Tamaki. He's been a little more mellow lately. He and I have been hanging out a lot more than usual. It's kind of nice...anyway, we put a marker on the map. And...Hikaru...Kaoru says I should tell you...but I don't want to get you worried. Well, here goes...I was hospitalized again a couple days ago. But don't worry, okay? Just take care of yourself and stay alive out there, okay? I love you, and we all miss you.

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number ten.

Tell Honey-senpai he needs to focus on helping Kaoru actually get some muscles. Pester Kyoya next chance you get. Tell Tamaki to take off the dress. Kaoru, mellow? Seriously? That's kind of hard for me to grasp. So what happened? Why were you in the hospital this time? How bad is it? As if I'm not going to worry. Honestly, Kiseki, I care more about you than that. Anyways...I have to go pack for the plane ride... I may be out of touch for a couple of days. Lots of love,

~Hikaru.

* * *

These are the first ten. There's plenty more where that came from. I will be posting chapters every ten letters. Please review! For every review, Hikaru gets sent a cookie! See ya!

Kitsune Curoryu


	2. 11 Through 20

Here's the next set of ten for "Letters to Hikaru".

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Warnings: Um...none really...

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number eleven.

Honey-senpai agreed to your terms. He's brutal, though, when it comes to Kaoru getting muscles. And Kaoru is really mellow. Unless he's boxing. That's a whole different story. I collapsed at school one day. They called an ambulance, next thing I know, bam! I'm in the hospital. But it's nothing to get worried about. It's not as bad as all the other times. I hope you're okay. I get letters, but I feel like it's easy to lie when you're writing it down. Write back as soon as you can. I love you.

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number twelve.

You're telling me not to worry? Alright, I'll try not to worry _as much. _How long are you in the hospital for? Are mother and father still letting you go to the academy?

And I'm alright. I'm just a little tired from all of the training, but I'll get used to it. Sorry I couldn't write. That plane ride was LONG!!!

Anyways, we're in Kirkuk, Iraq. So far, it's all quiet, but we're going out into the field tomorrow. I'll be sure to tell you how that goes.

So, write soon! Get well, and keep Kaoru from turning into a pile of goop!

Love,

~Hikaru

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number thirteen.

Who says thirteen is an unlucky number? I got discharged from the hospital today!!!!! Unfortunately, home schooling is my only option besides a specialist's school. I guess it's not as bad as it could be. What's it like in Iraq? I hope you get some rest while you're there. If you're too tired you could get hurt. I hope you guys don't get attacked tomorrow. I know that's what war is all about, but it terrifies me knowing that you'll be out there under gun fire. I attached some pictures of everyone. You'd be surprised how different Kaoru looks. Personally, I think he looks kind of tired and depressed in this picture, but he sure is lively when he's in a boxing tournament. Anyway, he won't become a pile of goop. Good luck! Be careful, and write as soon as you can! We love you!

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number fourteen

We didn't get attacked yet, but it's really tense over here. We're only allowed a few hours of sleep, so I can't get more rest. Sorry. I'm glad to hear you got out of the hospital. Though home schooling sucks. Are you still able to visit everyone? And why in the world is Mori-senpai's hair in a ponytail? Wow...everyone has changed... It feels funny, seeing you guys like this, heh. Aw man...you got me crying, you little brat...

Be sure to cheer ten times as loud for Kaoru for me. Is he any good?

Anyways...we're supposed to go investigate a possible gang of rebel natives tomorrow. I'll be careful, as always. Love you lots,

~Hikaru

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number fifteen.

That's good that you haven't been attacked. I hope you'll be okay with only a few hours of sleep. Home schooling does suck. Especially with Emily. She's harsh when she's a teacher instead of a maid. I visit every day at three o' clock. Mori-senpai started growing out his hair on a random thought. I sent another picture this time. It's of me and Sophia and everyone else. Sophia and Tamaki are going to France to visit their mother soon. They wish you luck with the natives. Haruhi misses you. So does Kaoru. I saw him crying after the boxing tournament last night. When I asked Mori-senpai if he was okay he said that he feels really bad that he didn't say anything to you before you left. I'll be sure to cheer louder than everyone in the stadium next time. He's actually gotten really good. I'm surprised you didn't notice that I was crying too. The paper got really wet. I had to wait for it to dry before I could put it in the envelope. I love you! And we all miss you! Be careful out there.

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number sixteen.

Tell Tamaki and Sophia to take a lot of pictures. I've never been to France, so it would be nice. Tell Haruhi I miss her too. I saw that she decided to keep her hair short. It looks nice. And tell Kaoru...that I miss him too.

Okay, I don't want you to worry too much, but I know that's impossible. I'm in the medical tent. When we were investigating, the rebels attacked us... I got shot... It's not too bad, but I'm stuck in here for a while.

And Kiseki? Will you tell Kaoru...that I'm sorry?

Love you too, miss you lots.

~Hikaru

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number seventeen.

Tamaki bought five disposable cameras so that he could take pictures for you. She had her hair longer for a little while, but she decided she liked it short. Kaoru...Kaoru accepts you're apology. He's in your guys' room. I think he's crying again. We miss you a lot. I thought that maybe it would get a little easier after a while, but it just gets worse and worse. I hope you're okay. Where were you hit? How bad is it? And be honest, please. The house is getting to be a really dark place. It's like all the lights are always off. There have been a lot of thunder and lightning storms. I haven't been able to sleep very well at night, either. I can tell that Haruhi and Kaoru haven't either. We miss you more than ever. Love you, too.

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number eighteen.

He only bought five? Dang... oh well. I'm fine. I was hit in the leg. I'll have trouble walking for a while, but I'm supposed to be released in a few days. Please, you guys, stop worrying so much. Things are pretty okay over here. I'll never stay out of the medical tent if I'm busy worrying about you guys instead of focusing on my job. Honest. And that doesn't mean quit telling me about what's going on over there. That means you guys have to cheer up some and find something to distract yourselves with. I know we're all really close, and it's hard to be apart like this. I feel it every day. But you have to focus on school and try to keep yourselves in a moderately good mood. And get some sleep. All of you have the liberty of being able to sleep for ten hours, so do it. Count sheep, drink tea, listen to soft music... Just do something. Please. The same goes for Haruhi. And if the lights are always off, turn them on. :-) I love you guys so so SO much. And you have no idea how much I miss you. I'll write soon. Right now, I have to get some sleep.

~Hikaru.

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number nineteen.

Only five. But he'll probably by more in France. I was able to get out of the house today, for the first time in weeks. I thought about everything for a long time and managed to clear my head. It's gotten better. Not quite good, but bearable. We've all gotten a little more sleep. I hope you get better soon. I tried some of your suggestions, but sheep always get eaten by wolves, tea doesn't taste right, and music makes me cry. I tried to turn on the light today. But the light bulb was burnt out. When I went to change it, I realized mom had taken it out. Half the light bulbs in the house are broken and in the trash. I think she's starting to get really depressed. The house is like a tomb. It's always silent and empty. We love you too. Get better soon.

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number twenty. --- Twenty? Seriously? Wow....

Did you try anything other than my suggestions? Mine were just the generic recommended ideas, smart one. I'm sure you can find something. As for mother... Tell her that sulking won't help anyone. I mean...there's not much we can do, but still. And go buy more light bulbs! Find some way to cheer mom up. Plan an outing with you and Kaoru and mom and dad. How is dad? Is he any better than mom? I know I can't do much, but send them my love. I'll see if I can get someone to take a picture of our squad. I'll send that over next time, though I'll be on crutches. Anyways, just work on cheering everyone up, including yourself. Get Kaoru and Honey-senpai and Haruhi to help. And cheer up Kyoya-senpai! When I come back, I want to hear that you guys weren't sulking in the dark. That is my mission for you guys, since I'm over here. I'll tell you if anything happens.

~Hikaru.

* * *

I'll put up the next ten in a few days or so! The letters are almost done! ^^ Please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


	3. 21 Through 30

Here's the third set of letters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I own Sophia and Buck, and Kiseki belongs to my sister.

Warnings: Hm...possible OOC...and depressing themes.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number twenty one. -- Twenty one! We've gotten up there, huh? :)

I tried a night light. I think that only works for littler kids, though, 'cause it didn't help much. We went out to dinner yesterday. Me and mom and dad. Kaoru wouldn't go. I'm sorry. I thought he was going to be okay, but all of a sudden he just quit. He still does boxing, and exercising, but it's like a light went out. He's totally lifeless again. I don't know what happened. I just went and spent all my money on new light bulbs for the 31 missing ones. Mom and Dad send their love and give you their blessing. Mom wants to see that picture ASAP. And we wanted to know if you made any new friends. Kyoya-senpai isn't around anymore. He's at school, but he's avoiding us. He doesn't come to the music room, and he doesn't answer his phone anymore. Honey-senpai and Haruhi have everyone on their toes at the moment, so that's going pretty well. Love you SOOOOOO much, can't wait to see you again!

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number twenty-two.

I've enclosed a letter for Kaoru, too. Be sure he gets it. It may or may not help. Here's the picture. The guy helping me stand is my friend. His name is Buck. He's from America. He always calls me "kid", considering I'm the youngest here. It's a little annoying. So, the nurse says I'll be able to go back to work in two days, three maximum. I'm glad. I hate being stuck lying on a bed when I could be helping. Don't worry. I'll be loads more careful this time. Besides, Buck'll look after me. I hope things get better! Miss you lots!

~Hikaru

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number twenty three.

I gave Kaoru the letter, but I can't guarantee that he'll read it. We hung the picture on the fridge. Wow...you look really different. Almost like you've grown up a little. Be careful, and tell Buck if he's not nice to you I'll come over there and kick his butt, okay? I'll still worry about you, but go out there and make us proud! Oh, and I found this picture of our family up in the attic, and a picture of all of us now. Isn't it crazy how much we've changed? I love you, and miss you soooo much!

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,  
Letter number twenty-four

Tell Hikaru he'd better read that letter. Or else Honey-senpai will beat him up. I don't know, he just needs to read that letter. And I haven't grown up! I'm still Hikaru Hitachiin, one of the little devils of the Ouran High School Host Club! XP So there! I told Buck and he laughed. He laughed a lot. Considering he knows all about you guys over there, he said he's more scared of me with my injured leg than he is of you. Sorry. I looked at those pictures and I could barely recognize us. It's really weird, seeing what we were like back then and comparing it to now.

You know what's weird? I never thought Kaoru and I would really be all that important to the Host Club.... Now I leave and everything goes AWOL (that's Absent without Leave. Military term. ;-) ) It crazy... I mean, I'm not there to see it with my own eyes, obviously. But it's gotta be hard. I'm really proud of you. _I'm_ not brave for being able to hold a gun and take a bullet in the leg. _You're_ the brave one for being able to withstand this. And truly, I'm really really proud of you. You've done a good job.

I love you, my little sister! And send my love to my baby brother!

~Hikaru.

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number twenty-five.

Just because you're the same person doesn't mean you're personality hasn't changed, or that you haven't grown up. And you tell Buck he would be scared if he hurt you! So there! I'm not that weak! He hasn't seen me in real life! I had to pose for those stupid family pictures! Aigh. Anyway, yeah, I thought the same thing. We looked so much different back then. And I know what AWOL means. XP Yeah, everything over here is total chaos, especially since Tamaki and Sophia got back. I had to attach another envelope because the pictures wouldn't fit in one. Dang it, Hikaru, you're making me cry again! You're the one out there actually doing something, instead of staying here where it's safe! How does that make US brave?! I love you. I miss you so much it hurts. Literally. Write back soon.

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number twenty-six.

Did you even look at the picture I sent? Did you _see _Buck's muscles? They're _huge_! I mean no offence, but you don't stand a chance. Though I think Mori-senpai would. And of course Honey-senpai would. Would Kaoru, or is he still too much of a wimp? What happened when Tamaki and Sophia got back? Oh, tell them I said "welcome back", even though I'm not there. Also, the pictures are really nice. Tell them their mother is beautiful. And that I can see why Tamaki-senpai's such a pretty-boy. And if our roles were switched, I wouldn't be able to handle what's going on over there. It terrifies me, thinking of the chaos my leaving has caused. I never meant to cause this kind of chaos, and I'm really sorry. I wish I could say it hurts to miss you, but I can only feel the pain of my leg now. Sorry. ^^ But I do miss you guys. I miss everyone. Especially you and Kaoru. I love all of you soooo much. Please hang in there. This'll all be done before you know it.

~Hikaru.

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number twenty seven. --Look! Almost to thirty!

Of 'course I looked at the picture! So what? Size isn't everything, you know! Kaoru probably would. When he fights, he's like a slippery little eel. He could get around him easy. When Tamaki and Sophia got back their grandmother threw a fit. she was furious. They had to sneak out of the house to come see us. They said thank you. Tamaki says he's not a pretty boy. He says he's a gentleman. All of us are on your side though. ;) And it's not your fault. Don't worry about all that stuff. We'll deal with that. you just focus on not getting killed, okay? And tell Buck that I said to watch out for you, okay? I hope your leg feels better soon. We miss you too. Everyone loves you and we're all waiting for you to come back! Be careful!

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number twenty-eight.

Buck agrees with me, but he doesn't believe Kaoru would be able to scratch him. I haven't seen Kaoru fight, so I really can't side with either of you guys. By the way, Tamaki, gentlemen aren't bi-polar. And they don't spend fifteen minutes combing their hair. And matching their outfits. And gentlemen don't _ever_ wear dresses. Tell Sophia I say hi and to look after you. How's Kaoru doing lately? And Haruhi? Heck how's everyone? Has Sophia become friends with Nekozawa-senpai yet? Buck says he'll watch after "the kid". I hope he's not referring to me... . Anyways, my leg's feeling a little better. We've been out on the field, tracking those rebels again 'cause we didn't get them last time. I'll be extra careful. Trust me, I don't _want _to get shot again. That really hurt. I miss you guys loads and I'll be sure to bring back a medal or ten. Love you SO much!

~Hikaru.

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number twenty-nine.

Tamaki disagrees with you. Sophia says she'll do her best. Everyone's fine, missing you, but we're alright, and glad that you're feeling better. Sophia's almost friends with Nekozawa-senpai. She even got a puppet to help smooth things over. I'm pretty sure Buck is referring to you, since I said watch out you. I hope things go well. Make sure you don't let your guard down for a second, okay? And I'll hold you to that thing about the medals! We're SO proud of you, and everyone loves and misses you! Especially me and Kaoru and Mom and Dad.

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number thirty. ---Oh wow...

What kind of puppet is Sophia using and what's its name? How's Tamaki taking her friendship with Nekozawa-senpai? Things have been going smooth over here for now. But a big battle broke out over in Baghdad, so we're gonna be heading over there to help out soon. Don't forget to put it on the map! And I wonder how many medals I'll actually get. So far I got something or other for being injured in battle. I'll probably get something for...what other kinds of things do people get medals for? Tell everyone I miss them too. I love all of you guys. I'll write next chance I get! Gotta go pack now!

~Hikaru.

* * *

One more set left! Please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


	4. 31 Through 40

Here's the final set of letters. You'll see why at the end. And I'll say right now: I am terribly sorry for what my sister and I did. Again, you'll see why at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor its characters. I own Buck and Sophia, and my sister owns Kiseki.

Warnings: Possible OOCness...and mentions of violence. That's it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number 31.

Please be careful out there. Tamaki hates it and she hasn't named her hand puppet yet. I put it on the map. Hikaru...Kaoru slipped and fell down the grand staircase yesterday. He has several broken ribs and broke his leg and an arm. He has a concussion but they said he'd be fine. I just...I thought you should know. He doesn't want you to be distracted by him, though, so don't think about it, okay? I'm going to be over there everyday, so I love you, and so does every one else. Be careful.

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number thirty-two.

How is he? How's Kaoru? I know you told me not to worry, but how can I not? I...I have to know he's alright. He's okay, right? I'm focusing on the field, but I can't focus when I'm not doing anything. I can't sleep. Please tell me he's alright.

Write soon.

~Hikaru.

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number thirty-three

Kaoru is okay. He should be getting out of the hospital in three days. Just get some sleep, okay? Kaoru doesn't want you to get hurt, so be careful. He said he's sorry, and he read your letter (finally). I love you. Write back ASAP.

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number thirty-four.

I've gotten more sleep, mainly because Buck threatened to kick me in the leg if I didn't. He's scary when he wants to be, but a real softy. (Thank god you can never tell him I said that.) He's kind of like a caring older brother figure. That wields a gun and has huge muscles and comes from America. But you get what I mean. How's Kaoru? And everyone else? Is Honey-senpai alright? I mean, first I go off into the army...and now Kaoru...gets hurt... How are mom and dad taking it? Ohh...I wish I was there to help. Things have got to be going crazy. I just feel horrible for being out here when I should be there helping by family.... I know you're gonna say not to beat myself up and it's not my fault, blah, blah, blah...but still... That doesn't mean I can't feel bad. As it is, we're just outside of Baghdad. This is our last chance to rest before we go get into combat. As a warning, I may be out of contact for a few days until I'm relieved by someone. But don't worry. I've gotten better at shooting and whatnot. I'll be alright. I hope things get better over there. Tell everyone I said hi.

~Hikaru

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number thirty-five.

It's good that you've gotten some sleep. I'm glad Buck's taking good care of you. Kaoru's out of the hospital, but he'll be on crutches for a while. Everyone is fine. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai come over to visit and help me take care of Kaoru. Mom and Dad are okay, I guess. More and more often they seem to be gone. They're barely ever home. They leave before me and Kaoru get up and they get home after we go to bed. Don't worry so much that you can't concentrate out there, okay? Everyone says hi. We put a big red flag on Baghdad. On the map in music room three. Good luck out there. Write back ASAP. We love you, and miss you lots!

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number thirty-six.

I've got to ask, since this just came to me: Is Kyoya-senpai finding some way to exploit my absence? I mean, you guys put the flag in the music room, where all of the guests can see it... Do all of the guests know about me being in the army? And yeah, Buck's taking good care of me. First day in the combat zone was...okay. It's really loud and hectic...but it's alright. Anyways, it'll be a basic routine now... I'll go out into the combat zone for twenty-four hours every couple of days. I'll be very careful, don't worry. I'll tell you if anything happens.

~Hikaru

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number thirty-seven.

Kyoya-senpai has taken a leave of absence. He still keeps up with all of the Host Club's sales and money issues, but he hasn't been around much. Actually, some of the guests have been putting candles by the flag. We light them every couple of days. It's really cool, but it makes me cry every time I see them lit. Everyone knows by know. We didn't tell anyone outside of the Host club, but if someone asked, we told them the truth. And you know all of us are always worried about you. I love you, and hope to see you soon. Good luck.

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

Letter number thirty-eight ---- Look! Now we're almost to forty!

Glad to hear things are moderately normal over there. I wish I could say the same for over here. Tonight, my squad's going on an overnight recon mission to the center of Baghdad. We should be fine, since there's usually not much activity at night. I'll be really careful. But...just in case something happens, not that I think something WILL happen, but just in case... Can you tell Haruhi...I love her? And tell Kaoru I say the same…to him... Tell everyone I said hi and I'll be back before you know it! Don't worry too much! I love all of you and can't wait to be home.

~Hikaru

* * *

Dear Hikaru,

Letter number thirty-nine. --- One more!

Be careful out there, okay? I don't know why, but I have a really bad feeling about this...It's probably nothing, though. I told Haruhi, and Kaoru. Haruhi...says to tell you that she loves you too. And Kaoru misses you. Everyone says hi. I'm sorry it's such a short letter, but I don't know what else to say...well, I love you, and hope to see you soon.

Kiseki.

* * *

Dear Kiseki,

This is Buck, from Hikaru's squad. I really hate having to send this letter... But Hikaru's been captured as a prisoner of war. Considering the conditions, he won't be killed... But unless we can provide a good compromise with the rebels, we might not be able to save him. I am truly sorry... I tried to save him, but by the time I had gotten to where he was, they already had him. I will do everything physically possible for me to get Hikaru back. You can count on me. If there is anything I can do, please name it. I will not give up until we get Hikaru back safely. You can rest assured I WILL get him back to you. I sincerely apologize. I did the best I could.

Buck

* * *

My sister and I wrote more. If you want me to post it, please say so. Hope you enjoyed it, though!

Kitsune Curoryu


	5. Epilogue

Sorry for reuploading, but I'm trying to fix this~

Warnings: Depressing themes, possible ooc-ness

Enjoy!

* * *

Kiseki burst into the music room, tears running freely down her cheeks. "Kaoru, Kaoru, something bad happened to Hikaru!"

Kaoru looked up from where he's talking with Mori and Honey. "W-what? Did he get shot again?"

Honey's eyes got big. "What happened?"

Instantly, the rest of the present Host Club gathered around.

"He got taken as a prisoner of war! I got a letter from Buck today." Kiseki cried.

Everyone went pale and Honey started crying. Kaoru looked down, trembling. "Y-you're kidding...right? W-what happened? Why...?"

She shook her head, "No. They were on a mission in Baghdad."

Kaoru's face went blank. "W-what did Buck say was going to h-happen to him?"

"H-he said they wouldn't hurt him, but they might have trouble getting him back." Kiseki said trembling.

Kaoru stood shakily, grabbing his bag. "O-oh... Well...I'm gonna go practice... S-see ya..." He started walking out of the music room.

Haruhi looks after him worriedly. "Should we go talk to him?" She asked Kiseki.

Kiseki shook her head, wiping her eyes. "No...I think he needs time to think."

Haruhi nodded. Honey hugged Kiseki, crying. "T-they're gonna get him back, right? They have to get him back! If they don't, then I will! But Hika-chan's coming back, right?"

Kiseki nodded, "Uh-huh. Buck said he's gonna do everything he can to get him back. He promised."

Tamaki looked at Kiseki, his face pale and sad. "Kiseki, if there's anything the Host Club can do to help you or your family, don't hesitate to ask. We're all here for you. Okay?"

Honey nodded. "The same goes for me and Takashi. We'll help whenever you need us."

She looked around at them and nodded, "Thank you. I think we're alright for now." Kiseki looked down, crying again.

"I think...you should maybe find Kaoru and go home... You need to have some...family time." Tamaki said. "But you can stay here if you want. It's just a suggestion."

Kiseki nodded, "I'm gonna head home...I think Kaoru needs time to think, so I'll just let him be..."

Tamaki nodded. "Alright. If you need anything, you have our phone numbers."

Honey hugged Kiseki again. "Everything's gonna be alright... Okay?"

Haruhi smiled. "He'll be fine. Hikaru's stronger than you may think."

She smiled, "Thanks." She wiped her eyes again and picked up her bag, walking out of the music room.

* * *

The other parts have been put into a new story, a sequel to "Letters to Hikaru" called "The Impact of War"

Kitsune Curoryu


End file.
